Mi Pequeña y Traviesa Alicia
by MadHatter07
Summary: Cómo es la historia del Sombrerero antes de conocer a Alicia? Como Tarrant la vio por primera vez y se enamoró? Cómo sufrió con su ida y ahora de vuelta? Eso se averiguará! TarrantxAlicia
1. Capitulo I : Mi Historia

Capitulo I : "_**MI HISTORIA"**_

Nunca nadie supo como era mi vida antes de conocer a Alicia.

Mi nombre? Tarrant Hightopp.

Mi clan eran muy famoso en el reino de la Reina Blanca.

Yo me dedicaba a hacer Sombreros... hasta que obtuve el famoso nombre de "Sombrerero Loco"

Acaso no puedo destacar la belleza de alguien con un hermoso y glamuroso sombrero?

Mi clan siempre se centró en ser Sombrereros... pero yo tenía una gran imaginación para decorarlos...

Según la Reina Blanca se usar bastante bien mi imaginación en ellos...

Recuerdo bastante bien el día en que mi clan fue destruído... yo soy su último heredero... por ahora

En nuestro clan se festejaba el "Dia del Horevendush" es una fiesta que se dió bastante tiempo en

nuestro clan recordando a nuestros antepasados. Es bastante divertida... pero esta vez no fue

como planeamos todos los del clan.

La Reina Roja envió a su Jabberwocky a destruirnos, a dar su toque venenoso hacia nosotros.

Me quitó lo más importante que tenía, mi clan, mi familia, mis seres queridos... lo había perdido absolutamente todo.

No sé como hice para sobrevivir.. sólo hice lo que debí hacer como buen Hightopp... le salvé la vida a la Reina Blanca,

llevé su caballo asustado fuera de toda la destrucción.

Cuando llegué al Castillo de la Reina fui a dejar al caballo de ella y al darme vuelta estaba ella.

Su cara perfecta con sus labios pintados de un rojo oscuro venía hacia mi lado.

-Sombrerero -dijo caminado- lo siento muchísimo por tu pérdida.

Yo bajé mi mirada... y recordaba ese momento terrorífico... no quería volverlo a recordar.

-Voy a volver... -dije con una amplia sonrisa- tengo esperanza de que alguien esté vivo.

La Reina Blanca, con sus movimientos bailarines y graciosos, se acercó y me acarició mi cara.

-Sabes que aquí estaré esperando tu regreso... -dijo sonriente- quiero que vivas con nosotros en el castillo

-Gracias, su majestad -respondí.

Y me puse en marcha de nuevo a mi destruido hogar. Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien seguía vivo.

No pienso volver a perder la esperanza de que alguien esté muerto...

Al llegar a mi pueblo destruído... una angustia reinaba mi garganta... el fuegos de las casas, las cenizas de los que quedaban, cristales rotos por la destrucción... pensando que este lugar era precioso... siempre había alegria.. pero comparandolo... Todo

estaba oscuro y lo único que quedaba eran cenizas de olvido... de que nunca se podría volver a lo que era antes.

Mientras seguía caminando por lo alrederores... pude encontrar lo que mas amaba: mi Sombrero, con cara de asombro me incliné para recoger mi sombrero de marca.

Con paso lento volví al castillo de la Reina Blanca, tenía la mirada perdida... Me sentía sólo...

La Reina Blanca y Chesire me ven muy deprimido y deciden ir a darme la bienvenida

-Querido Sombrerero -dijo alegremente Chesire- has llegado. Yo tenia una furia hacia el... si el no hubiera desaparecido de esa forma nada de esto hubiera pasado.. pero no lo podía culpar a él,era un amigo que supo aconsejarme y además porque

tiene una esperanza de que algo viene en camino para poder volver a ver la felicidad.

La Reina Blanca me observaba con su mirada triste, no quería que sintieran lástima por mi.

-Su majestad -dije- no quiero que sientan lastima por mi... sé que lo podré hacer mas llevadero.

Ambos suspiraron y me sonrieron

-Haremos lo posible para que estés bien-dijo Chesire

-Me gustaría ir a dormir..-dije- estoy algo cansado.. quiero olvidarme de este día.

La Reina Blanca extendió su mano y me llevó a una habitación... era perfecta... me sentí agusto... había muchisimos trajes,

y muchisimos sombreros... Y un gran ventanal con balcón...

-Gracias, su majestad -dije-

-Sientete agusto en este lugar, supongo que estarás bastante entretenido...-dijo mirandome mientras yo observaba los sombreros-

-Puede que si -dije con mi particular sonrisa-

-Te dejaré a solas -dijo al fin y desapareció.

Cerró la puerta y alfin me sentía solo... Me lavé la cara un poco y empecé a cambiarme con toda la ropa que había... y me acosté en la cama. Estaba cansado.

Pero no me podía dormir... me levante de vuelta y fui directo al ventanal y miré el horizonte..

Abrí la ventana y fui directo al balcón... suspiré y caí de rodillas al suelo, estaba roto... mis lágrimas saían de mis ojos sin cesar,

lloré hasta que mis ojos no puedieron dar más lágrimas... me preguntaba porue me tenía que pasar esto... porque tuve que

perder a mi clan? Sólo sé que esto así con la Reina Roja no va a quedar... me vengaré por todo, no pienso rendirme... pero si hace falta haré sufrir a esa despiadada Reina Roja...


	2. Capitulo II:Después de las Cenizas

_Capitulo II:_

**"****Despues de las Cenizas"**

Al día siguiente, amanecí con un dolor de cabeza y con mis ojos rojos producto de haber

llorado casi toda la noche.

Me acomodé un poco y salí haber si encontraba algo nuevo por hacer. Mirana y los del castillo

estaban durmiendo... Señal de que podía ir por ahí a aclararme un poco, necesitaba dar alguna

caminata. No quería llegar hasta donde hace poco fue mi hogar...

Como no sabía que rumbo tomar... pues no tuve otro remedio que quedarme en el patio del

castillo, me senté en la verde hierba y me recosté. El sol me daba en la cara y podía sentir

el calorcito de sus rayos... y el cielo azul con algunas nubes. ¿Y qué es lo que hace un demente

como yo? Mirar formas.

Me hacía recordar a mis tiempos de niñez... cuando aun no tenía mi sombrero... y mi cabellera

naranja era lo unico que destacaba de mi...

Las nubes formaban corazones y eso me hizo enfurecer... me hacia recordar a esa maldita Reina

Roja ¿acaso la Reina Roja quiere que la mate?¿Me está haciendo un reto?

Cerré los ojos.. pero no me dispuse a dormir, ya que no tenía sueño... tenia puesto mi sombrero y

sentí que alguien me lo sacaba... supuse que era Chesire... ese travieso gato siempre

quiso mi Sombrero...

-Chesire... devuelveme mi Sombrero, porfavor -dije abriendo mis ojos y ver al gato sonriente probandoselo-

-Buenos días, Tarrant -dijo Chesire mirandome con sus ojos verdes azulaceos- ¿Qué tal amaneció nuestro

Sombrerero?

-Se podría decir que algo bien... -dije suspirando- si esas pesadillas no hubieran estado...

-Qué pesadillas?- preguntó Chesire mirandome con esa carita de gatito mimado

-Ay... no me mires así Chesire -dije mirandolo y a la vez riendome- Ni se te ocurra que te regalaré mi

Sombrero

-Ayyy... vamos Tarrant... es un Sombrero -dijo con esa mirada tierna- dejamelo un día.

-Ni lo pienses -dije riendo.

-Hasta medio día. porfiiiiii -suplicó Chesire

-No... devuelvemelo -dije intentando atraparlo.

-Awww... andaaa... -suplicó con esa mirada suya con esos ojitos que me podían...

-Bah... está bien... -dije alfin sonriendo- hasta mediodía... pero que ni se te ocurra hacerle ningún rasguño o el

que acabará como Sombrero serás tú! -dije riendo

Chesire sonrió y fue directo a mí para acariciarlo... Su pelaje suave... daban ganas de arrancarlo y crear un Sombrero

con ese hermoso pelaje.

Contrólate,Sombrerero, no puedes hacerlo pasaba por mi mente... no podía hacerlo... pero era tentador...

Chesire ronroneaba a mi lado cuando pasaba mi mano por su pelaje. Con sus patitas podía ver como las juntaba para

formar un tipo almohada.

-¿Acaso no has dormido nada, Chesire?-pregunté mientras rompia el silencio que habia entre nosotros

-Dormí muy poco... Mirana me pidió que pasara a verte a lo lejos -dijo bajando la mirada

-Me viste en el balcón?! -dije alterado, me habrá visto llorar?

-No te preocupes... no pude verte llorar... pero lo escuché -admitió alfin- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

-GrGracias Chesire -dije alfin.

De a poco, mientras la mañana fue transcurriendo... supuse que Mirana y los demas iban a empezar a levantarse.

-Chesire -dije mientras el gato sonriente miraba al cielo-

-No tu sombrero no...-dijo sosprendido- aun no es medio día!.

Reí a su comentario y proseguí.

-Olvidate un rato del Sombrero -dije riendo- eso no iba a decir... ¿Me ayudas a preparar el té? Supongo que dentro de

poco se van a levantar los demás.

-Ok...-dijo poniendose mi Sombrero- Vamos...

Entramos a la cocina del castillo y me dirigí a ver las hierbas que había para hacer té

-Chesire -dije mirandolo- acaso aquí no beben mi adorado té favorito? -pregunté buscando las hierbas indicadas.

-¿Porqué lo preguntas Tarrant?

-Porque no hay! -dije como loco buscando- Me parece que deberé ir a buscar

-¿Quieres que vaya a por ellas?- preguntó

-Emmm... está bien -dije- sabes cuales son no? -le pregunté mirando.

-Si -respondió dandose vuelta- son las de hoja estrellada no?

-Exacto! -respondí - No tardes! De mientras prepararé el agua y las tazas!

-Está bien!

Chesire desapareció y quedé de nuevo solo, preparando el desayuno.

Bajé las tazas... las preferidas de Mirana, las lavé y las sequé.Puse para calentar agua y

al darme vuelta estaba Chesire con las hierbas.

-¿Son estas, verdad? -preguntó al mostrarmelas

Observé cada ramita que contenía la hoja estrallada. Miré sorprendido a Chesire.

-¿Son o no?- dije angustiado- No me digas que me he equivocado!

-Estas me parece que... -dije intentando de buscar una excusa para asustarlo- Si son estas!

Reí al ver la cara de Chesire asustado. Chesire me observó y me acompañó con su risa.

Preparé el té con amor y delicadeza y lo empezé a servir.

Por la puerta empezaban a entrar la Reina, el conejo blanco y la liebre de Marzo.

-Buenos días -dije yo al verlos a todos- ¿Como amanecieron hoy?

-Sombrerero! -dijeron todos al verme sonriente y fueron hasta a mi a darme su cálido abrazo.

-Tanto me extrañaron? -dije riendo- Vamos que se enfría el té

La Reina Blanca me observaba detenidamente, sentía que ella podía leerme el pensamiento, de que ahora tengo mi

doble personalidad. La que todos conocían, graciosa y que siempre podía levantar el ánimo a todos o la que solo yo conocía.

Cuando me enfurezco mis ojos verdes cambian a dorados, empiezo a hablar en mi idioma maternal: el escosés y me vuelvo violento.

Es algo que odio de yo mismo, porque temo que mi forma violenta lastime a alguien, como a la Reina o a Chesire...

Sé que de apoco podré contralarlo pero ahora como estoy, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo... tengo la fe de que de

apoco lo voy a lograr.


	3. Capitulo III: Discusiones

Capítulo III **"****Discusiones "**

Al terminar de ver servir el té, Mirana se sentó al lado mio y lo empezó a beber.

Todos hablaban de un tema diferente, pero veía en cada rostro que intentaban no mencionar lo acontecido hace dos días.

Me sentía raro al desayunar con todos, pensando que siempre desayunaba en la fiesta del té de los Hightopp.

Cada dos por tres suspiraba y bajaba mi mirada hacia mi té, era sabroso como de costumbre, pero no sé si era yo o qué,

lo sentía amargo.

Pero pasó algo que no me gustó nada. Cheshire tocó el tema sobre los Hightopp:

-Esto no hubiera pasado si los Hightopp no ponían mas protección -dijo derrepente Cheshire.

Este comentario llamo bastante mi atención. ¿Qué quería decir con ese comentario?

-¿Qué quieres decir, Cheshire?-dije mirandolo fijamente.

-De que nada de estuviera pasado si tu padre me hubiera creído - me respondió Cheshire mientras bebía un poco mas de té.

-Creído? - dije ya con mi mano derecha formada como un puño- Acaso tú crees que murió en vano? Fue Asesinado Cheshire! Todos los del clan fueron asesinados por Iracebeth!

-El clan necesitaba mas protección Tarrant! -gritó Cheshire- y tú mismo lo sabes!

Me levanté ya con mis ojos cambiados de color.

-El clan estaba en perfectas condiciones -dije furioso- yo mismo revisé todo antes de la iniciación del festival! Tú mismo me pudiste ver! -dije acercandome a Cheshire mas- Si tú no hubieras desaparecido así nada de esto hubiera pasado! Estabas encargado de

avisarme si algo malo se acercaba! Lo hiciste? NO lo hiciste!

Mirana se acercó a mi y con su mano me tocó el hombro.

-Tarrant, tranquilízate -dijo con tranquilidad- Mírame, estás conmigo en el castillo, y nada de esto ha pasado.

Me sentí horrible por haber perdido el control. Suspiré y miré a Mirana. Ella me entendió y me dejó salir de la cocina.

Corrí, y no paré hasta que estuviera agorado, ¿porqué no puedo mirar hacia el futuro? Voy a estar así para siempre?

Cuando acabé agotado me quedé sobre un prado... reconocía bastante este lugar.

Los recuerdos me inundaron y me acordé que este mismo lugar fue donde mi padre me enseñó a tener la imaginacion que ahora tengo. Seguí el caminito formado que había, sabía muy donde me iba a llevar pero no tenía opción.

Caminé hasta encontrarme en el molino, donde siempre me ponía a trabajar en nuevos Sombreros.

Pero justó sentí pasos y me escondí detrás de un árbol. No me atreví mirar pero... ¿Porque había gente en este lugar?

Despacio... acerqué mi cara para ver si había algo nuevo. Vi con claridad el ejercito de la Reina Roja. ¿Porque su

asqueroso Ejército debía estar en MIS tierras?

Pude sentir como mis ojos cambiaban de color, pero intenté tener la cordura. No iba a perder el control ahora.

Salí de atrás del árbol y fui directo al molino. No ví a Iracebeth por ningún lado, esa despiadada mujer escondiendose y dejar que

su Ejército haga las terribles hazañas que ella hace... es un crimen.

-Oye tú! -dijo un soldado- Él del sombrero ven aquí -escuché por detrás mia.

-Qué se le ofrece en MIS tierras -dije dandome vuelta y con mi ojos cambiados de color.

-Estas tierras ya no te pertenecen -dije con tranquilidad- Pertenencen a la Reina Roja.

-QUE? -Dije con odio y mis ojos empezaron a enrojecerse mas.- Estás tierras son del los Hightopp, ninguno de ustedes

deberían estar aquí.

-Al parecer este es el último Hightopp que queda -dijo un caballero acercandose a mí- Y no es nada menos que Tarrant.

-Stayne -murmuré- Largate de mis tierras ahora mismo, a menos que quieras que asesine a tu reina!

-Serás capaz contra todo este Ejército, demente Sombrerero?

-Me estás amenazando,Stayne? -dije mirandolo a los ojos- Acaso esa marca que tienes en tu ojo izquierdo, no recuerdas quien te lo hizo?

Stayne le dió orden a los soldado para que se retiraran y me observó.

-Mira, maldito demente -empezó Stayne- No empieces a amenazarme a menos que te lleve con Iracebeth.

-A menos que la quieras ver descuartizada delante de tí... -dije con odio- Le haré el mismo sufrimiento que tuvo mi clan.

Stayne tragó saliva y bajó de su caballo negro. Sacó su espada y la apuntó a mi cuello. Pude ver lo filosa que era su espada.

Pero en el estado que estaba ya ni me importaba, retiré con una mano su espada y la tiré en la tierra seca,me acerqué a el y lo mire a los ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra amenazarme de nuevo, Stayne -dije sombrío- Dile a tu santa Reina que me devuelva mis tierras a menos que

ella no quiera estar muerta el dia de mañana.

Me di vuelta y empecé a caminar de vuelta al castillo. Stayne quedó mirandome por mis actos, pero no me siguió.

Ya había anochecido cuando llegué y fui directo al patio. Quería preguntarle una cosa a Absolem. Fui directo al jardin.

-Absolem -dije tranquilo.

-Alfin has vuelto, Querido -dijo- esperé a que volvieras para poder hablar.

-Quiero preguntarte algo -dije, Absolem esperó impaciente- ¿En que debo creer? Esto no lo aguanto

-En quien? - me miro sorprendido y dio una carcajada- Pues... mi Querido amigo... esa respuesta debes averiguarla por ti mismo.

-Por mi mismo?

-Si -dijo y se puso a mi lado- pero tengo buenas noticias... dentro de unos años vendrá alguien que te hará bastante feliz.

-Pero... quien es Absolem? -dije con curiosidad-

- Sólo se que tu la vas a querer de una forma inesperada -respondió y exhaló el humo de su pipa.

Quien será esa "cosa" que vendrá durante unos años? Porque me va a hacer feliz? Porqué debo quererla? Acaso será muy importante para mi? No lo sé... Haré lo que me diga Absolem... es la única manera de saberlo.

**disclaimer:**

**Hola Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia! Aquí esta el 3º Capitulo! Me estoy quedando sin ideas! Pero en la noche **

**me voy inspirando de apoco. A partir del martes no voy a poder subir pero supongo que el sábado empiezo a subir de nuevo capitulo. Depende como esté de tiempo y si obviamente me gusta el capitulo como quedó xD xD**

**Dejen Review! Con gusto los leo.**

**Gracias a **_**Pyb World**_** por sus reviews! Haber que te parece este capitulo!**

**Besos! Yo... TheMadHatter07**


	4. Capitulo IV:Después de estar encerrado

Capítulo IV

**"****Después de estar encerrado..."**

Volviendo de hablar con Absolem, me cruzé a Cheshire. Su intención era pararme para dejar las cosas claras, pero seguí mi camino, lo ignoré. No estaba de ánimos como para hablar con él.

Mirana me observó y prefirió no seguirme. Mirana me conoce bastante... y no es recomendable verme en ese estado.

Me encerré en la habitación que me ofreció Mirana por días, no salí. Tenía que reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, mis tierras,como vengarme de Iracebeth y como no odiar a Cheshire.

Tenía muchas cosas en mente, y ademas tenía que olvidar sobre lo que pasó hace días.

Tenía en mente ir a reclamar mis tierras a Iracebeth, pero sabía que iba a venir con mis manos vací dos días y nadie se atrevió a entrar a mi habitación hasta que Mirana entró. Yo estaba fabricando mis nuevos modelos de sombreros, sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a usarlos.

Lentamente, Mirana se acercaba a mí. Yo sabía perfectamente que era ella, pero por un momento la ignoré.

-Tarrant -dijo con su cálida voz, esa voz suya que a la vez te tranquilizaba- ¿Estás bien?

-Siempre debo estarlo, Mirana -dije sin sacar ojos de las tijeras filosas que tenía- ¿Acaso debo estar mal?

-Nunca he dicho eso -admitió alfin Mirana- Sólo que me preocupas... y mucho.

Suspiré y sin dejar las tijeras la miré.

-Mirana, pasaron tres días y ni siquiera en el primer día viniste haber si estaba vivo -dije mirandola y cambiando mis ojos hasta que... con las tijeras me corté mi dedo- Auuch!

Con rápidez solté las tijeras y cayeron al suelo y tomé mi mano que me dolía. Mirana asustada me observó y quedó paralizada.

Mis ojos cambiaban de color, no sabia si era por el dolor de que me había cortado o por cosas que pasaba por mi mente.

Mirana al verme en ese estado de dolor, decidió acercarse de apoco, tomó mi mano con delicadeza y observó con cuidado mi herida.

-Mira –dijo sonriente- como un pequeña herida es capaz de dar mucho dolor –me sonrio y me vendó mi dedo herido.

Pude sentir como mis ojos volvían a la normalidad.

-Gracias Mirana –dije incorporandome y volviendo a mi trabajo. Ella observó cada herida de mis manos, cada herida que me habia echo con cada sombrero que fabricaba.

-Porque tus manos están vendadas? –preguntó de derrepente- Acaso no descansas?

-Porque tengo en mente hacer locuras –respondi tomando las tijeras causante de mis heridas- Pero si lo hago no estoy seguro de recibir absolutamente nada.

-Qué locuras piensas, Sombrerero? –dijo sonriendo. ¿Acaso piensa que no soy capaz de hacer lo que realmente pasa por mi mente?

-Y mira... –dije sonriendo- Deshacerme de Iracebeth, que tiene mis tierras, y quisiera por una vez desaparecer de todo esto.

-¿Que? –dijo Mirana alterada, era la primera vez que Mirana estaba en ese estado-

-Iracebeth tomó mis tierras –Suspiré- hace tres dias fuí y vi el ejército con Stane, de lo poco que recuerdo es que lo amenazé si volvía a pisar mis tierras y se retiraron todos.

-Esa despiadada mujer –dijo cerrando en puños sus pequeñas manos- No pienso permitir lo que hace... recuperaré tus tierras, sea como sea lo voy a hacer.

-No –dije cortante- esas tierras son mias y las pienso recuperar yo mismo.

Suspiré y dejé de fabricar los sombreros, se me fue la inspiración. Dejé las tijeras a un lado y me senté.

-No es fácil,Mirana –dije al romper el silencio- Iracebeth asesinó mi clan, no voy a permitir que ella se adueñe lo que era de mi clan, y que al ser su último intengrante, quisiera conservarlo. Haré lo que pueda para recuperarlas, si hay que derramar sangre... pues tendré que hacerlo...

Mirana me observó impresionada por la última frase. Se dió cuenta que al ser un demente Sombrerero, a veces no lo puedo ser tanto... y menos en estos momentos.

**Disclaimer:**

**Hola!Hola! Milloooones de perdoneees... alfin pude terminar este capítulo infernal... Estos dias no estaba inspirada y tardé por culpa de mis neuronas... Pero no hay nada mejor que ver películas en las que está Johnny Depp **** e imaginar nuevos mundos jajajajja... ****Bueno al grano... espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo... Y... veré que algo nuevo se me ocurre para esta historia... en especial para el siguiente capitulo.**

**Si me quieren tirar ideas, encantada de la vida para ayudarme****n.n**

**Muchos saludos a las que me leen... dejenme reviews que me encanta leerloosss! ****:) **


	5. Capitulo V: Sueños

**Nota de la autora:**

**Chicas, chicos o simplemente dementes como yo… perdonen por haber tardado un montón… realmente lo siento muchísimo… tuve una época bastante mala con mi novio y además de eso el colegio y lo malo es que tengo que rendir 4 malditas materias ¬¬… Pero como soy buena chica… MadHatter07 vuelve a darles un nuevo capitulo de nuestro amado Tarrant 3**

**Gracias por las ideas que me dieron, haber que les parece este nuevo capitulo de hoy. Dejen Review con gusto los leo y me pone feliz poder leerlo y saber que les gusta...**

**Besos a todo demente que lee esta historia... **

**Disclaimer:**

**La historia está creada apartir de la película de TIM BURTON 3, los personajes no son mios sino de Lewis Carrol creador de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.**

Capitulo V: Sueños

Ya había pasado mas de un mes de lo acontecido con la Reina Roja. Seguía con mi furia hacia ella, el odio cada vez aumentaba cada vez que me la mencionaban.

Las pesadillas aumentaban. Siempre soñaba lo mismo. Era una tortura estar así…

Me despertaba todo sudado y con nervios, he estado así por un largo mes, según Chessire habla en sueños, o hasta a veces gritaba por culpa de las pesadillas.

Cada mañana me levantaba con las ojeras negras por culpa de no poder dormir. Que mas faltaba?

Ni siquiera podía ir a desayunar con todos, no quería que me vieran en ese estado depresivo. Esa mañana estuve todo el dia encerrado en la habitación.

Sentía como pasaban pasos alrededor de mi habitacion intentando entrar, pero no se atrevían.

Veía el atardecer, ese naranja en cielo y ver a los demas disfrutar de la tarde, con pasteles y té.

Al anochecer, salí al bancón. Me senté en la silla y mesa que había allí que recien me enteraba que estaban ahí. Y me dispuse a ver la blanca luna llena que había.

Me hacía recordar en los tiempos en que estuve enamorado de Elizabeth. ¿Quien era Elizabeth?

Era la chica mas hermosa del clan, con sus ojos verdes y cabellera rubia. Todos los jóvenes del clan estaban enamorados de ella. Sus padres eran amigos de mi padre, se conocían desde que mi padre y los suyos eran pequeños.

Mi padre soñaba con que fueramos marido y mujer en un futuro y tener hijos. Como todo sueño de padre viejo sin su esposa.

Mi madre falleció cuando tenía cinco años, de lo poco que recuerdo era muy protectora conmigo, y sus ojos verdes iguales que los mios prenetraban. Mi padre contaba que era hermosa cuando la conoció.

Yo la relacionaba con Elizabeth, su hermosura me volvía en un idiota, había veces que no me la podía sacar de la cabeza. Hasta cuando me hablaba, no podía decir ni una palabra.

Nunca tuvimos algo serio porque ella no estaba interesado en mi. Si no que se interesó en el chico popular del clan. Mi primo Rupert.

Nunca tuve una buena relacion con Rupert. El siempre quería ser el mejor. Hasta intentó robar mi imaginación en los sombreros.

Lo último que supe de ellos, es que se habían mudado de la ciudad y que tenían dos hijos. Nunca los conocí.

Sacandome de mis recuerdos, sentí que alguien golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación. Me levanté de una y fui directo a la puerta.

Me encontré con Mirana, como siempre sonriente hacia mi.

-Buenas noches,Tarrant -dijo con dulce tono- Acaso hoy no piensas bajar a cenar?

-Emmm... -dudé por un momento, no tenia ganas de bajar recien ahora- puede que luego vaya -dije al fin.

Mirana suspiró y bajó la mirada

-Está bien Tarrant -Dijo y me sonrió- Absolem quiere hablar contigo, debe decirte de algo que el mismo soñó.

Me asombré al escuchar de Absolem, será que esa "cosa" que me dijo que vendría, al final llega dentro de poco? No lo sé. Pueda que tenga que ir a ver lo que quiere si es que no quiera la intriga.

-Está bien, enseguida iré a ver a Absolem-dije recogiendo mi sombrero del suelo.

No vi en que momento desapareció Mirana, cerré la puerta y me vestía como decente como para ir a ver a Absolem.

Fui directo al patio en donde Absolem solía estar y me senté en el banco a esperar a que apareciera como siempre hace.

-Al fin llegas, Tarrant -dijo detras mio con su tipico humo a causa de su pipa.

-Mirana... -comencé a decir y justo me cortó-

-Si, quería contarte algo de lo que viene - dijo- No sé ni como se llama, pero es una niña.

-Una niña? -dije mirandolo sorprendido- Es una broma?

-No querido Tarrant -respondió retirandose de su boca la pipa- Es ella la razón que vas a estar bien.

-Estás seguro, Absolem? -pregunté mirandolo a sus ojos-

-¿Estás dudando,Tarrant? -preguntó- Creeme, ella es la que solucionará algunas cosas aquí...

En un pestañar de ojos,desapareció y me dejó pensativo, acaso esta niña que vendrá será la razón de que yo esté mejor?

Volví medio pensativo, ni siquiera pasé a cenar con los demas. No tenía hambre, llevaba mas de dos días sin alimentarme. Pero quería intentar dormir un poco... las pesadillas a veces me inundaban y necesitaba dormir... había dias que ni siquiera dormía.

Me cambie y me puse algo cómodo como para dormir. Cerré mis ojos y sentí que empezaba a soñar.

Esa vez no soñé con las pesadillas de siempre, sino que con la niña que me había hablado Absolem.

En mis sueños, era rubia y con sus llamativos ojitos azules.

Su vestido en conjunto a sus ojos, ese celeste que tanto me llamaba la atención, su sonrisa armónica y divertida.

Era hermosa... no podía negarlo. Ojalá ese sueño nunca acabara...


	6. Capitulo VI Paciente

**Nota de la autora:**

**Chicas, chicos o simplemente dementes como yo… perdonen por haber tardado… aquí MadHatter07 de nuevo a subir un nuevo capi… Haber que les parece… tardé bastante… pero creo que es un buen capi… **

**Aprobé biologiaaaaa… wii una de las materias que me había llevado a rendir asi que…con el estudio mas esto… estoy en el horno…**

**Dejen review! Saluditos y FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Disclaimer:**

**La historia está creada apartir de la película de TIM BURTON 3, los personajes no son mios sino de Lewis Carrol creador de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.**

Capitulo VI. Paciente

Esa mañana desperté de un buen humor. Estaba asombrado. Me levanté de la cama y fui a verme al espejo. Las ojeras había desaparecido.

Salí al balcón y no había nadie. Era extraño, siempre estaban Mirana y Chessur por las mañanas a desayunar afuera.

Me cambié y bajé hacia la cocina. No había absolutamente nadie. Podría que estén durmiendo todavía.

Fui a ver si afuera había algún alma, pero nada. No encontré a nadie.

Fui a dar alguna vuelta por los alrededores del castillo hasta que pensé en regresar a lo que era antiguamente mi hogar.

Sentía como un nudo en la garganta se formaba al caminar por el bosque.

Pero quería empezar de nuevo y empezar a vivir allí. Si mi clan no podría estar, pues que comience conmigo.

Llegué a lo que era mi hogar, el molino tenía lo mismo de siempre solo que se veía que estaba triste. Entre y los recuerdos me invadía.

"Tarrant no"-me decía cada dos por tres –viniste a por un propósito no lo eches todo a perder.

Empecé a restaurar de apoco el molino hasta quedar limpio y colorido. Volvía a resplandecer. Y eso me ponía bastante feliz.

Empecé a sacar las mesas que encontré de los restos que quedaban y formalos en fila.

Coloqué los manteles para que tuvieran su punto fino y decidí poner las tacitas.

Hubo un momento que me sentí observado, pero no le di mucha importancia. Seguí con mi labor, hasta que encontré a la Liebre de Marzo escondida debajo de las mesas.

-¿Qué haces aquí,Liebre?-pregunté mientras colocaba las tacitas encima de la mesa.

-Emmm… yo?... no .. nada Tarrant –dijo con su tono nervioso y risa falsa.- Solo te seguí y vi que estabas trabajando en tu antiguo hogar –sonrio.

-Emmmm… si… -dije y segui con mi trabajo- quieres ayudarme?

La Liebre aceptó y empezó a ayudarme de apoco. No dio mucho trabajo y terminamos rápido. El lugar quedo irreconocible.

Tenía color... tenía vida.

-¿Por qué estas remoledando todo el lugar,Tarrant?-pregunto la liebre

- Quiero volver a vivir aquí –respondí- me hace mal estar lejos de mi hogar… y además no quiero dar lastima… estoy cansado de ser el pobrecito.

-Que buena idea! –respondio la Liebre contenta- pero… para que es la inmensa fila de mesas?

Solté una carcajada y proseguí:

-Es para la fiesta del té –respondi sonriendo- recuerdo que todos los de mi clan seguíamos la tradición de festejarla siempre y no quiero perder esa tradición-

-Como los viejos tiempos?

-Si -respondi- como los viejos tiempos… vayamos volviendo… los demás irán a preocupar –dije observando el lugar.

-Si, vamos

Volvimos caminando sonriendo los dos por el esfuerzo que hicimos. Al llegar al castillo, todos estaban levantados y nos miraron con cara curiosa.

Me preguntaba porque esas caras. Busque a Mirana por todo el castillo, hasta que se me dio por ir en donde estaba Absolem.

Llegué al balcón y vi a Mirana sentada en el banco. Me acerque a ella muy despacio.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Mirana?-pregunté apoyando mi mano en su hombro mientras ella no contestaba.

Ella no contestaba.

-Mirana –repetí.

-Es… cierto? –susurró ella.- Es cierto que te vas de aquí? –dijo dándose vuelta y de sus mejillas ver una lágrima.

Suspire y me acerqué a ella.

-Si… -suspiré- es lo mejor para todos.

-Está bien… -dijo sonriendo- pero quiero que vengas todos los días Tarrant… prometelo

-Lo prometo,Mirana –dije y pude ver como corria hacia mi abranzandome.

Quedé pretificado. No sabía porque se comportaba de esa manera Mirana. Yo realmente la aprecio por todo lo que hizo por mi. Pero no creo que ella llegue a sentir algo profundo por mi.

Soy alguien de un clan que siempre fuimos fiel al reino de Mirana.

Mirana se fue y me dejó solo… o eso creí… Absolem estaba detrás mio con su famosa pipa.

-Tarrant –suspiró- Estás seguro de lo que estas haciendo?

-Si –respondi sonriente- es por la niña que viene… Anoche la soñé y no sé… me parece que estoy embobado con ella.

Absolem me observó y sonrio

-Ya falta poco, Tarrant –dijo- lo que estas soñando es que muy pronto llegará.¿Por eso estuviste ordenando todo el lugar?

-Si

-Solo… que tendras que ser paciente

-Paciente… -dijo- está bien… seré paciente..


	7. Capitulo VII: Ella será el motivo

**Nota de la autora:**

**Chicas, chicos o simplemente dementes como yo… que decirles… otra vez perdon… por el tiempo… anduve sin imaginacion y la cabeza en muchas cosas.. con los ensayos de mi banda… entre el estudio que tengo que rendir u.u … espero que lo entiendas mis Hatters :3**

**Bueno… espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo e intentare subir capitulo mas seguido… si es que ando inspirada :3**

**Gracias pos los reviews y espero seguir recibirlos :3**

**Saludos de una Hatter :3**

**Disclaimer:**

**La historia está creada apartir de la película de TIM BURTON, los personajes no son mios sino de Lewis Carrol creador de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.**

Capitulo VII:

**Ella será el motivo por el que estaré bien...**

Ya habia pasado bastante tiempo desde que Mirana y yo tuvimos nuestro encuentro en el balcon para ver a Absolem. Pero Mirana aun no me dirijia la palabra, muchas veces intente hablarle pero ella me bloquiaba. No entendia su porque.

Empecé a empacar las cosas en cajas que me habia dejado la Liebre y llevarlas una por una a mi futuro hogar.

Mientras guardaba los sombreros en las cajas, me percate que habia uno… era de color blanco y tenia unos detalles muy finos… iba perfecto para Mirana… Lo tome y suspire al verlo.

"Este… creo que lo dejaré" pensé.

Lo dejé encima del escritorio, tome la caja de los sombreros y salí de la habitacion… y Sali directo a mi hogar.

La Liebre de Marzo me vio y me saludo con su sonrisa… Yo le sonrei como lo hacia antes…

Este nuevo Tarrant necesitaba un cambio de aires… creo que el poder tomar desiciones por mi mismo alfin… me hace sentir bien.

Dejé los sombreros en el molino y volvi al castillo a traer mas cajas..

Sentia una prescencia que me seguia… Me di vuelta y no vi a nadie… ¿Por qué me estarian siguiendo?

Fue una fea sensacion… me despreocupe por ello y segui caminado… y asi transcurrio todo el dia.

Llendo y volviendo por las cajas… no senti mas esa rara sensacion… Aun faltaba cosas por trasladar… por eso lo deje para el dia siguiente… estaba muy cansado.

Llegando al castillo vi a Chessur, estaba junto a la Liebre de Marzo… pero no se si se dio cuenta… pero no me saludo…

Acaso que es lo que pasa en el Reino de Marmol? Todos estan mal porque me quiero ir del castillo? Es malo lo que estoy haciendo?

Subi las escaleras y bajando la mirada preguntandome que es lo que pasaba… Y ahí es donde me di cuenta.. Mirana estaba encerrada en su habitacion tocando el piano… eso era una mala idea… Mirana estaba deprimida.

No lo pense dos veces y fui directo a su habitacion. Toque la puerta y escuche que habia parado de tocar.

Escuche un frio "Pase".

Entre en la habitacion y la vi… Era Mirana… con sus ojos rojos por haber llorado… pero por muchas horas, su pelo blanco estaba muy despeinado y su sonrisa estaba transformada…

-Mirana? –dije al verla con mis ojos sorprendidos.

-Si vas a decir que te vas… Vete ahora.. –Dijo con sus ojos rojos y llenandose de lágrimas- No quiero verte

-¿Por qué? –dije acercandome de apoco. -¿Qué es lo que pasa Mirana?

Ella no contesto…

-Mirana –le dije de nuevo.

Ella suspiro y no dijo nada... De algun modo tuve que empezar yo.

-Mirana -dije suspirando- Lo siento... pero se que de otra forma no puedo estar bien... cuando quiero hacer las cosas bien todos me dicen que no, y al no hacerlas todos dicen que las tengo que hacer ... No puedo con esto, no puedo vivir siempre en el castillo... Yo quier vivir en mi molino, en el lugar de clan...

-Y seguir sufriendo en ese lugar donde fue asesinado todo tu clan? -dijo dandose vuelta- Acaso esa es la buena forma que quieres Tarrant?

-Lo que quiero es... no dar lastima... Todos en el castillo piensan que soy el pobrecito.. -Dije- Pero sabes una cosa,Mirana? El Pobrecito ya se canso... quiere cambiar de pagina, construir su propio futuro... Pero si me retienes... nunca voy a poder hacerlo...

-No te retego,Tarrant -dijo acercandose a mi.

-Si,Mirana, Si me retienes. Sabes porque? -Dije mirandola a los ojos- Porque eres egoista... quieres a todos hasta que las mismas personas quieren cambiar a mejor... y tu las retienes!

-Eso es mentira,Tarrant -contesto ella llenandose los ojos con lágrimas- Tu no sabes absolutamente nada de mi... no me conoces...

-No hace falta conocerte para saber lo que eres, Mirana -Dije nuevamente frio- Confie en ti, mi clan confio en ti... y no eres capaz de hacer nada... mi clan murio por ti... POR TI MIRANA... Si no fuera por ti mi familia ahora mismo estaria viva y tu misma lo sabes...

Mirana me seguia observando con sus lagrimas descubiertas...

-Con las lágrimas no vas a arreglar absolutamente nada... -Continue- Pero te dire una sola cosa... el motivo por el que me voy... es porque necesito mi tiempo... necesito organizarme... Voy a estar eternamente agradecido por lo que hiciste por mi... Pero si sigues asi de egoista... yo no voy a poder seguir siendo tu caballero...

-No puedes dejarme, Tarrant -sollozo Mirana - Yo te necesito...

-Para que me necesitas? -Volvi- Para verme sufrir? Eso es lo que quieres?

-Porque yo te quiero -Admitio alfin - Te Quiero... siempre te he querido y no puedo soportar la idea de lo que se avecina... de la chica que viene... Vendrá dentro de unos dias y tu ya sabes como es... ¿Acaso debo odiarla por tardar tanto? Ella vencera al Jabberwocky de Iracebeth...

-Ella... será el motivo por el que estaré bien...


End file.
